Cloches de Mariage
by madame.alexandra
Summary: Tony has a specific job to do at a wedding, but instead he accidentally kisses the bride! Benjamin universe; Jibbs wedding!


**a/n: **_back to the Ben 'verse for a very important little fic - Jenny and Gibbs get married ! Whitney isn't in this one (obviously), and it's kind of unique because it's actually told from DiNozzo's POV and it gives some insight on how, in this universe, they work past their issues ... hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_September, 2001_  
_[Wedding Date: 1 September]_

* * *

Gibbs stood silently and imposingly in front of DiNozzo's desk until the younger man, sensing a presence, looked up warily – and immediately yelped like a small twitchy dog at the sight of his boss.

"Boss," he whined, placing his hand over his heart. "You gotta stop doin' that – "

"You blind, DiNozzo?" Gibbs grunted.

"Um," DiNozzo stammered. "Um?"

"Shadow's right there," Gibbs pointed out shortly, gesturing.

DiNozzo looked down sheepishly.

"Yeah, well, I was entering this data – "

"Playing a game," Gibbs corrected knowingly.

"Playing a game, yeah," DiNozzo admitted, switching gears grudgingly. He winced. "Uh," he began, and looked around uncertainly. "We got a case?"

Gibbs shook his head slowly. DiNozzo stared at him, his jaw twitching slightly – so, no case; nothing on fire – then why was Gibbs over here harassing him? He was trying to pass the precious minutes until quitting time, playing his game and hoping to God no calls came in –

"What are you doin' Saturday?" Gibbs demanded unceremoniously.

DiNozzo blinked.

"Working," he answered automatically.

Gibbs glared at him.

"We don't have that shift this week."

"Oh," DiNozzo said lamely. He cleared his throat. "Not working," he corrected uncertainly. He tilted is head, and perked up a little. "Hey, it's Labor Day weekend! We got all three days off, Boss?"

Gibbs nodded solemnly.

"Saturday," he repeated shortly.

DiNozzo shrugged.

"Nothin'," he mumbled dejectedly. "My girlfriend's husband thought it might be a good idea if I stopped seein' her, so – " He trailed off when he saw Gibbs' I-don't-give-a-damn glare, and tried smiling charmingly. "Why, you askin' me on a date, Gibbs?"

Gibbs did not look amused. He glared at DiNozzo a moment longer, as if he were deciding if he really wanted to continue, and then he took a long sip of the coffee in his hand and cleared his throat.

"Me 'n' Jen are gettin' married," he announced blithely.

DiNozzo stared at him, slack-jawed. Then, he brightened.

"That's great, Boss!" he said enthusiastically. Suddenly, his face fell. "Hey, where's my invite?"

"This is your invite."

"No fancy card, no – "

"She just decided yesterday," Gibbs said bluntly.

DiNozzo stopped talking. He arched a brow.

"_What_?" he asked uncertainly.

"Jen," Gibbs said slowly, "told me," he spoke as if explaining something simple to a child, "yesterday," he went on, "that she wants to get married Saturday."

DiNozzo felt like his head was spinning. He sat back, rubbed his jaw, and arched _both_ eyebrows at his boss – he knew the man and his foxy lady had an unconventional relationship – the kid _had_ come first – but a wedding on this short of notice - ?

"Let me get this straight," DiNozzo began loudly, "your fiancée," he pointed at Jenny's empty desk – she'd already gone home for the day, "told you yesterday that she wants you to marry her … in _two_ days."

Gibbs shrugged.

"Gibbs, what the hell?"

Gibbs shrugged again.

"I gave 'er a ring," he s aid gruffly. "She said she'd tell me when she was ready."

"This is kinda last minute," DiNozzo said, exasperated.

"Kinda."

"_Gibbs_!" he howled.

Gibbs stared at him.

"What about flowers and dresses and cake and – and – tuxes and – "

"Ah, hell, DiNozzo, you want that crap at your wedding, no one's stoppin' you," Gibbs said, rolling is eyes – DiNozzo sure was acting like Bridezilla here, and he wasn't even the one getting married. "Already did that. Jen and me are gettin' married in the back yard of her townhouse, couple witnesses, no frills."

DiNozzo let that sink in, and then he shrugged – that actually sounded about right for Gibbs. He brightened a little more, and tilted his head smugly – and then he pointed at Gibbs suavely.

"And you need a best man," he guessed proudly.

Gibbs shook his head.

DiNozzo faltered a little.

"Need someone to walk Shepard down the aisle?"

"Have you been eatin' lead paint, DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled, glaring.

DiNozzo shook his head sheepishly – _obviously_ that wasn't it. He raised his shoulders and stared at Gibbs, waiting. He didn't know what else he'd be needed there for except –

"Uh, am I just goin' as a…friend?" he asked tentatively.

Gibbs gave him a look – yes, _technically,_ he was inviting DiNozzo because he was a damn good agent and Gibbs liked him for all his annoying habits – and Jen liked him, and so did Ben – but there was a more relevant issue –

"Your job is to hold Ben," he informed him seriously.

DiNozzo gave him a dubious look.

"You know, I could get certified online and officiate – "

"We got that," Gibbs grunted. "You're gonna hold Ben."

DiNozzo looked hesitant.

"You got a problem with my son, DiNozzo?" blustered Gibbs.

"NO!" yelped DiNozzo. "No, I like the little guy, I just … don't understand why I'm invited just to hold him."

Gibbs took a deep, placating breath.

"'Cause for some reason, Ben likes you," he admitted, as nonchalant as possible, "and it'd be nice if Jen could focus on gettin' married instead of watchin' him."

DiNozzo sighed – that made sense, he guessed. It was cool that the Boss thought he was trustworthy enough to be completely in charge of Ben during the whole shindig – even if they were doing weddings completely wrong, according to DiNozzo – who was traditional at heart.

"You up for it?" Gibbs asked.

DiNozzo nodded.

"'Course, Boss," he agreed. He smirked. "Want me to take you out for a stag night tomor—"

Before he could finish, Gibbs had tossed a folded note on his desk and turned to walk off.

"That address, five o'clock," he ordered, his voice fading as he disappeared towards the catwalk stairs to go up and talk to Morrow.

DiNozzo shook his head in disbelief and unfolded the note, eyeing an address in what sounded like a ritzy Georgetown neighborhood. He leaned back in his chair and tilted his head up thoughtfully – so, would he have to call her Agent Gibbs now, too?

* * *

The address _was_ in a ritzy Georgetown neighborhood, and Tony DiNozzo was a little star struck as he strolled up the walk in his nicest suit and rang the doorbell. He waited for a moment, eyeing the sharp brick and the perfectly gardened landscaping – and then Abby opened the door, beaming at him, and cocked her head.

"Hiiii," she trilled, and then, abruptly: "Tony, why are you so fancy?"

"It's a wedding!" he retorted, affronted – he glared at Abby, noticing she was wearing her usual attire in a more laid-back way: black jeans, a flirtatious plaid shirt, and sky-high plastic purple boots – and chains, of course; many chains.

"It's not black tie," Abby giggled, rolling her eyes and yanking him in. She shut the door behind him and leaned in. "Gibbs is wearing _jeans_."

DiNozzo gave her a stunned look.

"No," he said – the Boss, in _jeans_?!

Abby bit back a laugh and nodded. DiNozzo shook his head – what the hell was wrong with Gibbs and Shepard, anyway? Didn't they know how to mark milestones?

"Who's officiating?" DiNozzo asked.

"Oh, um, one of Jenny's father's Army friends," Abby explained. "He's a chaplain. He was in _Viet Nam_," Abby added in a hush.

DiNozzo raised his eyebrows.

"Shepard has a father?" he asked. "Hey, how come you can call her Jenny?"

"He's dead," Abby answered rapidly, "and – because I'm not young, attractive, and tempting her from across the bullpen."

"You're two out of the three," DiNozzo retorted charmingly.

"Smooth," Abby snorted, and kissed his cheek.

"You really think I tempt her?" DiNozzo asked.

A hand collided with the back of his head, and he winced. Gibbs didn't need to say anything else, he just glared at DiNozzo as he walked past him into the kitchen, and Abby giggled softly, shoving DiNozzo in after him. Gibbs was, indeed, in jeans – but he at least had a nice, expensive-looking button down shirt on – and a tie that wasn't tied (and probably wasn't going to be). DiNozzo cleared his throat and gave him a nod in greeting; Gibbs opened a cooler on the table and took out a bottle of beer, offering it to DiNozzo.

He accepted, and glanced warily at the fridge.

"Why don't you use the – "

"'She's sellin' the house," Gibbs said. "It's unplugged."

"Oh," DiNozzo said, and twisted open the beer with ease. He chucked the top over at Gibbs, and Gibbs tossed it away, sweeping a beer of his own off the table and into his hand.

"Abs, go check on Jen," he requested.

"Where is she, again?"

"Up the stairs, to the left."

Abby nodded brightly, and scampered off, taking the stairs lightly – two at a time. DiNozzo remained in the kitchen with Gibbs, and eyed him warily a moment before he decided to make conversation.

"So," he began. "Where's the little guy?"

"Out back, with Ducky, Greg, and Tom."

DiNozzo figured Greg was the officiator Army guy – but Tom? Tom –

"Morrow?" he asked, taken aback.

Gibbs blinked at him as if it were nothing.

"Morrow likes Jen," he said.

"_Morrow_ got invited?" DiNozzo repeated.

"Morrow introduced us," Gibbs fired back edgily.

DiNozzo held up his hands – he still hadn't rooted out that story completely; it was just another aspect of Gibbs' and Shepard's weird as hell working – personal relationship.

"Did you also invite the president?" DiNozzo asked interestedly.

Gibbs gave him a look, and DiNozzo grinned. He took a final swig of beer and rubbed his hands on his suit, walking over and clapping Gibbs on the back. Gibbs shrugged him off, but DiNozzo gave him a smug look and a wink.

"You're nervous, Boss."

"DiNozzo – "

"You got the _nerves_," DiNozzo spoke over him, mocking him slightly. He shoved his knuckles into his shoulder and then sauntered towards a door that clearly led into the back yard – leaving Gibbs in the kitchen to finish his beer – liquid courage, it seemed.

It was a nice day; not hot at all, but sunny and warm. DiNozzo prowled out cautiously, making a beeline for Ducky and nodding warily at the Director of NCIS.

"Ah, Anthony," Ducky said nicely. "Come," he said, beckoning – he had Benjamin in his arms. "Anthony, this is Lieutenant Colonel Gregory Earl, he's Jennifer's godfather," he explained, introducing the old war vet standing between Morrow and himself.

DiNozzo nodded, and shook his hand firmly, meeting his eyes and greeting him. He turned to Ducky a little sheepishly, and held out his hands.

"Er," he began, "my job is to hold Ben."

"Yes, of course," Ducky said. "And I will relinquish him," he paused, and then beamed, and nodded, "as soon as Abby beckons me."

It appeared Abby was beckoning, because Ducky stepped forward and passed Ben to DiNozzo without warning. He then strolled past them quite blithely and went into the house. DiNozzo was left standing with the Director, and a very intimidating Viet Nam war vet.

Ben stared at DiNozzo with wide, critical eyes, apparently stunned to have been passed off without warning.

"Hey," DiNozzo greeted dumbly.

Ben reached out and grabbed his nose.

"Mama," he whined.

"Don't take it personal, kid," Greg piped up in a gravelly old voice. "He's been sayin' that to all of us."

"Okay," DiNozzo said lamely, and gave Ben a stern look. "You gonna behave for me while your parents get married?"

"No," Ben said – and Greg and Morrow both roared with laughter, but Ben said it in such a calm way that DiNozzo swore he was just saying it to say it.

DiNozzo was saved some mockery by the appearance of Gibbs and Abby – Abby had two chairs with her, and Gibbs had his hands shoved in his pockets tensely. Abby placed one chair on one side of a garden full of orchids, and one on the other.

"Tony, that's where Ben stands," she said, pointing at the one chair. "Ducky can sit here," she said to Gibbs.

He nodded gruffly, and came over to DiNozzo and Ben, his eyes on his son seriously.

"Ben," he said, while Ben swiveled around, looking at everyone –and shooting wary suspicious glances at DiNozzo. "Benjamin," grunted Gibbs.

"Mama," Benjamin insisted, glaring at Gibbs – it seemed after his initial reluctance to say 'mama' – he'd taken to making it his favorite word.

Gibbs ignored that, and pulled his hands out of his pocket, showing Benjamin a ribbon with two rings on it.

"You got to hold this until Mama calls your name, got it?" he asked.

Benjamin grabbed the shiny objects and grinned widely, his eyes lighting up. Gibbs looked at DiNozzo and arched a brow.

"Make sure he doesn't eat 'em," he advised.

"No problem," DiNozzo answered.

"And help 'im get off the chair, when it's time to give the rings," he added.

"You got it, Boss," DiNozzo added. "Hey, need me to make a speech – "

"Your job is to hold Ben," Gibbs repeated, glaring at him.

DiNozzo glared at him moodily, and nodded. Abby pranced over and wrinkled her nose at Gibbs, shoving him over towards the officiator, and then she pushed DiNozzo in to place.

"Wait – so Ducky's escorting Shepard?"

Abby put her finger to her lips and nodded – it was legitimately the most muted, no-frills affair DiNozzo could have imagined: a moment later, with no music and no warning, Ducky led Shepard out of the brownstone. She, at least, looked incredibly nice – DiNozzo had only ever seen her in work clothing at NCIS, never dolled up to the nines like this – she had an accentuating little purple number on that was definitely not white but somehow worked anyway – he figured she eschewed white purposely, since Ben was evidence of the demolishing of that particular tradition.

It was a short walk from the house to the orchid garden, and she stopped short and faced Gibbs; Ducky took a seat in front of Abby, and DiNozzo stood fifteen-month-old Benjamin up in the chair near Gibbs.

Benjamin swung around and looked at DiNozzo excitedly. He yanked on his tie and pointed.

"_Mama_," he said happily – and loudly.

Gibbs turned and glared at DiNozzo; DiNozzo flushed, and Shepard waved gently at the baby, placating him. DiNozzo crouched a little and put an arm gingerly around Ben's middle, steadying him and pointing.

"Watch, little dude," he ordered. "Your parents are getting _married_," he said whimsically.

"_Moooo_," Benjamin responded unhelpfully – and confusingly.

DiNozzo stared at him, confused, and Benjamin put his thumb in his mouth and grinned around it, the rings clutched in his other hand – he must be just messing around, Tony figured, and he nudged the kid's attention back to Shepard and Gibbs.

He noticed Gibbs held Shepard's hands _in_ both of his, his completely encompassing hers – and he noticed that the Boss' eyes never left hers; he hardly even blinked. Abby rocked back and forth subtly on her heels, beaming, and Ducky smiled blithely at two friends he'd known a long time – and DiNozzo watched, fascinated, as Gibbs gruffly and – very sincerely – recited _vows_.

And then – Shepard recited them, which in a weird way was even cooler to witness, because at work – DiNozzo had honestly never seen them express much affection or indication that they were even _in_ a relationship and parents to a small child. Yet, here they were, being human and emotional outside of work – and DiNozzo got the up-close-and-personal job of supervising Ben while it happened – and getting some reassurance that Shepard and Gibbs' weren't perfectly crafted robot agents who just accidentally got stuck with a kid.

"_Ha_," DiNozzo whispered to Ben, "your parents are in _love_," he joked, drawling softly – only he blinked, suddenly, and whipped around – Ben had wriggled out of his grip while he was staring slack-jawed like a fan boy _loon_ at Shepard and Gibbs – _and was now toddling across the grass to his mother's feet._

DiNozzo let out a small, strangled squawk and leapt forward, nearly toppling over the chair. He tried to dart around it, but right as he did the officiator requested rings, and Gibbs turned and found himself face to face with a panicking DiNozzo.

He glared at him, and DiNozzo pointed, wincing at the ground.

Gibbs turned and looked, and Shepard looked down, and she laughed and crouched to pick him up.

"_Mama_," Ben said cheerfully. He placed his hand on her cheek – the hand with the ribbon and rings – and Jenny laughed, taking them from him.

"You had _one_ job, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled, rounding on the agent.

"Jethro," Shepard said softly, catching his arm.

She pulled him back, and she loosely unknotted the ribbon that held Gibbs' wedding ring. Ben tried to take it from her, and she resisted.

"Aw, let 'im do it, Jen," Gibbs said, holding his hand out.

"Jethro, no," Jenny retorted, giving him a look. "That's _weird_."

"Is not."

"_I_ said the vows; I'm not marrying you to our son."

"Why the _hell_ are you lookin' at it like –"

"Are the two of you really planning to start married life bickering?" Ducky piped up, amused.

They fell silent for a minute, and then Gibbs grinned. Shepard sighed, and gave Ducky a look.

"Exactly how else would we start it?" she asked, exasperated, and took the ring from Benjamin and slid it on Gibbs' finger.

He took her ring, and made the same motion, and then Greg finished the ceremony, pronouncing them married. DiNozzo decided it was best he take Ben back now, so they could kiss and whatnot, and he moved forward blithely to do so – at precisely the wrong time, because he accidentally strolled right into the middle of Gibbs and Shepard while they were trying to kiss, and as he tried to take Ben, Gibbs' head collided with his, and Shepard's lips collided with his cheek.

Startled, he reared back.

"DINOZZO!" bellowed Gibbs, while Shepard pursed her lips in surprise.

The next thing he knew, he was sitting on his ass in a chair, Greg was holding Ben, and Shepard and Gibbs were sealing the whole shebang with a kiss.

DiNozzo shook his head, blinking – that had happened so fast, he wasn't exactly sure who had dragged him over and shoved him out of the way – but he was betting Gibbs, because as the newly married couple's kiss ended, he felt a glare on him.

He figured of all the things that could have gone wrong today, accidentally getting the bride's first kiss as a married woman was probably number one. It wasn't on the lips but … still, it _was_ a kiss.

"I'll get the champagne!" Ducky said brightly, bustling into the house.

Abby pranced to Shepard and congratulated her, and then to Gibbs, and then she twirled over to DiNozzo and have him a look, rolling her eyes good-naturedly.

"You're an idiot," she told him fondly.

He gave her a sheepish, look, and shuffled by her to apologize.

"Uh, Shepard," he started.

She waved her hand.

"It's okay, Tony," she said, and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for coming," she said amiably.

"Yeah," DiNozzo said dumbly, kind of distracted by how nice she looked – and smelled. "Uh, you look nice, Shepard – or is it Gibbs now? You know, kind of like an actual woman – I mean – "

"_Hey_!" Gibbs shouted at him, incredulous.

"Boss!" yelped DiNozzo. "I mean, you know, different that an at _work_ woman – "

"Jethro," Shepard sighed, she shook her head, and arched a brow at DiNozzo. "Thank you," she said again, rolling her eyes. "It's still Shepard."

"Jenny, _dammit_ – "

"Language. _Ben_," the redhead reprimanded sharply, gritting her teeth warningly.

Gibbs muttered under his breath, and while he wasn't looking, Jenny shot a wry look at DiNozzo and wrinkled her nose.

"_Gibbs_," she mouthed – she was changing her last name, she just liked screw with Gibbs as much as she liked to harass DiNozzo.

"Boss, can I give a speech?" DiNozzo asked smugly, refusing to let it go, grinning at Shepard's joke.

"You the best man?" retorted Gibbs bluntly. Without answering, he pointed at his son. "He can give a speech," he said mysteriously.

Ben had been allowed to toddle around at their feet, and Abby scooped him up happily.

"A _baby_ was your best man?" cried DiNozzo, offended.

Gibbs shot them all a ruthless sort of glare, and stormed off when he saw Ducky coming out with champagne flutes.

"Bozo," Ben piped up, staring straight at DiNozzo.

Shepard laughed, her eyes brightening.

"Oh, Jethro's going to love that," she remarked. She stepped closer. "He wasn't going to ask you to stand up with him on his own, you know," she said matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" Tony asked, taken aback.

Shepard shrugged.

"I tricked him," she said simply.

"You … ?"

"Ben's not even two," Shepard said frankly. "He's the ring bearer. You stood behind Gibbs the entire wedding. You were the Best Man, really," she pointed out. She waited for a moment, and shrugged again. "He needs male companionship," she said dryly. "He actually does like you, you know."

"Yep," Abby agreed, piping up. She gave DiNozzo a solemn, but encouraging look. "Morrow told him he could boot you to another team once Jenny's transfer was secure. He wanted you."

DiNozzo looked between them in surprise.

"This is startin' to feel like my wedding day," he remarked dryly, arching his brows – the Boss, voluntarily keeping him around?

Ben reached out and stroked his mother's arm, but the redhead was looking intently at DiNozzo.

"You should take him out for a beer tonight," she advised.

"Don't you guys want to get it on?" DiNozzo asked bluntly.

"I have to finish up sale paperwork on this house," Shepard said, "and Abby and I are having a girl's night – well, with Ben. Take Jethro."

"I'm sorry," DiNozzo said, strained, "you want me to force Gibbs to hang out with me, and then tell him he's _not_ getting laid? Does he _know_ he's not getting laid?"

"He gets laid all the time," Shepard said frankly. She gave DiNozzo a ghost of a smile. She was selling the house because it was part of her healing process – getting on with her father's death – reconnecting with the faithful men who'd known him and her was part of it, too.

She'd told Gibbs he needed to start forming more attachments as part of his, and she was trying to enforce that this way – stag party, done after the wedding: unconventional, just like them.

"Take Pacci, too," she suggested. "And Fornell."

DiNozzo stared at her, and gave a sort of groan – she smiled at him in a lovely way, and he knew he'd do it, just because she'd asked, and Shepard was his partner – and she was a good partner, like a mean older sister who constantly embarrassed him or something.

"You're lucky," Abby said, giggling. "When Jenny said you had to be at the wedding, Gibbs wanted to make you flower girl. Jenny told him no."

"That's how it works, huh?" DiNozzo snorted. "Gibbs is all large and in charge at work, but at home you give all the orders?"

Right on cue, a hand collided with the back of his head, and Gibbs appeared, scowling – and Jenny just laughed, primly, taking her champagne flute from her husband.

"Yes," she said simply, and Gibbs glared at them all.

She stepped closer to him, and kissed his cheek, resting her head on his shoulder.

DiNozzo stared at them – looking all … married and normal. It was nice to see them outside of work; it was nice to know Gibbs was dealing with his issues – whatever they had been.

DiNozzo sat down in his chair and leaned back, crossing his legs.

"I think I want a wedding," he said loudly, nodding. "And a kid. This is all kind of nice," he decided.

Gibbs snorted. His new wife elbowed him.

"I met a woman in Europe who might marry you," she said slyly.

"Spill," DiNozzo ordered.

"Her name was Ziva – "

"Ooh, exotic."

"Israeli – "

"_No_," DiNozzo broke in shaking his head, horrified. "Nah – I was mean to this Jewish girl in high school, and she broke a mirror on my head and put a curse on me … something involve a Niblik, it was Yiddish … " he trailed off, and Gibbs looked at him like he was a patented nutcase.

DiNozzo sighed.

"I think I'll just wait 'til Gibbs divorces you and – "

He didn't finish the sentence, though, because Ben had taken it upon himself to take a black rose from Abby's shirt pocket and chuck it at DiNozzo for his own amusement – it caught the agent right in the mouth, and he spluttered.

He swatted the flower away and wrinkled his nose, accepting that it hadn't been an appropriate joke considering Gibbs' track record and the fact that they'd _just_ gotten married.

Ben wriggled to escape from Abby and toddled over to DiNozzo, leaning on his knees.

"Bozo!" he cried happily, and Gibbs laughed loudly, delighted to hear his son come up with that – he didn't know he was mocking DiNozzo, but it was sweet all the same.

"C'mere, rascal," DiNozzo said, lugging Benjamin up into his lap and reaching into his suit pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and opened up the ring tone menu, searching for a certain melody. "This wedding needs a little tradition," he said sternly.

Jenny slipped her hand around Gibbs' waist and leaned into him, biting her lip. She watched DiNozzo with their song, and the younger agent smirked.

"Press that button," he ordered, holding Ben just like he was supposed to have been during the ceremony.

Ben did, and wedding-bell like tones rang out.

* * *

_September, 2001_  
_[Wedding Date: 1 September]_

* * *

_so - the title is supposed to translate to 'wedding bells' (from French) - if I ever get a French translation wrong, and you're a native speaker, please let me know - I know online translators aren't reliable, and I'd be so grateful to be corrected so I can change it! _

_-Alexandra_

_story #204_


End file.
